


Begging

by RhymePhile



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, POV First Person, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-26
Updated: 2006-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhymePhile/pseuds/RhymePhile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_hardtime100"></span><a href="http://hardtime100.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://hardtime100.livejournal.com/"><b>hardtime100</b></a> challenge in 2006, in which we had to write a monologue or soliloquy.This is canon more or less, from "Words to the Wise" when Chris is watching Toby with Mondo. One hundred words exactly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Begging

I know he's begging, just by his eyes.

He's willing me to forgive him for thinking I could do that to his sweet baby boy. He'll never know I cried myself to sleep that night in solitary, my anger and hurt finally ripping out of me in loud, painful sobs. The tears weren't for me, or even for us. They were for Gary.

I use the dark like a shield, but those blue eyes are searching mine. Anguished. Haunted. Lost.

Please don't make me look, Toby. _Please_.

I feel like there's a hole in my chest that bullet didn't make.  



End file.
